


For the Sake of Happiness

by My_Lady



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Switch Jinguji Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Lady/pseuds/My_Lady
Summary: Having just entered into a relationship with his darling Masato, Ren finds out that it may not be everything he imagined. Will a chance encounter with a certain alternative personality aid him in perfecting his relationship, or will he be dragged into a whole bigger mess?





	1. The Struggle

"Ren Jinguji!" scorned Masato as his boyfriend's teeth bit down too hard upon his shoulder, the intimate moment immediately ruined as his pale skin was left highlighted with an angry pink mark. Ren seemed to have been awoken from the midst of lust when he eased back, blinking those heavenly sky blue eyes, before dragging his tongue across said mark.  
"Sorry Masa..." he purred deeply, continuing his exploration of that pale flesh before Masato released an exasperated breath, shoving against the tan chest above him.  
"Off me, Jinguji, now!" he growled, escaping from under Ren and storming towards the bathroom door, continuing to grumble angry words beneath his breath, cheeks flushed brightly. Soon he was gone, the door of their dormroom's bathroom slamming loudly, leaving Ren alone on his bed. Fuck it... the redhead thought with a huff, getting up from his bed and snatching his discarded shirt from a nearby chair, placing it back over his heated body. 

It had only been a eight weeks since he and Masato had finally become an item, hidden from the world outside of Starish and close friends. At first, the blunette had been totally reserved, blushing furiously whenever Ren attempted to share any form of affection. The redhead didn't question his boyfriend's feelings, patiently taking baby steps one at a time, gaining the shy boys trust. Finally, just last week, he and Masato had spent their first night together, sharing hours of kissing and softly spoken words. But despite being overwhelmed by the intimacy, Ren was left swollen, aching and above all, frustrated. Since then, whenever he and Masato came close to anything, Ren ruined it with aggressive gestures which unnerved his partner. Even now, his engorged shaft was straining painfully against his jeans, causing him to wince as he again admitted defeat and left their shared room.

The cool night breeze sifted through Ren's honey locks as he walked his usual path through the trees, his hands buried in his pockets as he tried to focus on anything but his own frustrations. He tried to remember it wasn't his fault, or Masato's for that fact, it was just something they would go through until they were both at the same point in the relationship. Guilt hit him as he pictured Masa back at their room, desperately trying to rid himself of the love mark left by Ren's own teeth. Since he'd first started experimenting in the bedroom at seventeen, Ren had found himself favoring the rough, fast, lustful sex that Masato had made clear that he had absolutely no interest in. 

Soon, Ren found himself at the edge of the small lake, his back pressed against the stone pillar of the garden monument. The deep blue lake, the color of Masato's eyes, his hair... Ren groaned loudly as his thoughts quickly grew lewd. That pretty mouth, the way those lips would part, exposing that tongue so eager to explore him. All of him. Those slender pianist fingers that would grip his back and shoulders while sweet noises filled the room. "Damn it!" he couldn't take the pressure any longer, his fingertips hastily working at his pants until they loosened, gifting him heavenly relief. He had thought that would be enough, but he was wrong. As his lustful imagination continued to return to images of his boyfriend, Ren's hand moved down over his toned stomach, slipping beneath the material of his clothes.

A sharp hiss sounded from the saxophonist's lips, as his fingertips brushed the sensitive flesh of his length, slowly surrounding it as he began to stroke. Soon enough, he was lost in the fantasy that played across his mind. The pale skinned beauty before him on his knee's, that stern tone now soft and needy as Masato pleaded with him. "Please Jing-... Ren, I need to taste you..." The redhead groaned freely to himself, his hand briskly working his now leaking cock as he imagined fucking that virgin mouth... 

"Jinguji Ren, the infamous flirt and playboy, reduced to jerking himself off all alone in the night..." the sneered words startled the near-climaxing Ren, who coughed roughly as he tried to gather his thoughts together, withdraw his hand and focus on the shadowy figure that lurked in the darkness beside the monument. Where did he know that voice? All too familiar, yet so foreign. Quickly, Ren slid his usual mask back into place, replying with a cocky half smirk as he fastened his pants.  
"Enjoy watching, did you? I tend to enjoy an audience..." he started with a sidewards tilt of his head and a shrug. But when the figure stepped forward, the short blonde curls shining in the moonlight and brilliant green eyes, unhidden by spectacles, rendered him speechless.

"Satsuki..."


	2. Our Shared Limits

"Satsuki..." Ren was utterly speechless for a moment, he'd only ever experienced his friend's alta ego twice before tonight, neither had gone down well. The first had been the group attempt to reapply Natsuki's glasses, the second had been a chance encounter. 

As he suspected with tonight, Natsuki had rolled in the night and lost his glasses, allowing Satsuki a rare chance to wake and venture the Academy grounds. While he wandered the gardens, the blonde had discovered bisexual Ren and a female student locked in a passionate exchange. The girl, bent over a low stone wall, her hair wrapped around the taller boys fist, her eyes looking almost glazed as Ren enjoyed himself. Though still clothed, Ren had felt the girls heat beckoning him, against her ear he proceeded to talk filth, punctuating the deliberate movements of his hips. Satsuki had waited until the critical moment, as Ren had eased the girls skirt up, too loudly clear his throat. The girl had woken from her clouded state with a startled squeal and run off, Ren had turned on the intruder, brilliant blue eyes shining with a new found rage. The following confrontation had ended with Ren sauntering off to his room and unknown to him, Satsuki's intrigued stare burning into back and ass. 

"What the fuck do you want, Satsuki?" he questioned bluntly, regaining some of his composure to lean back against the stone, refusing to look at the blonde.  
"I was merely taking a walk Jinguji, not my fault you have no respect for public decency." the other responded with a half chuckle, as he raised a hand to comb his fingers through the curls atop his head. "Things not working out with Hijirikawa?" his tone softened ever so slightly as he peered over at the redhead, whose face instantly fell.   
"I fucked things up again..." Ren confessed, unsure of why the words flowed so easily from his lips. "I forgot myself, got carried away..." he turned his gaze to Satsuki with suspicion. "Why do you care?"  
"You forget, Jinguji, I'm also given no choice but to hide myself. To keep my desires locked away to allow another to be happy..." though stern, Satsuki's voice sounded almost tired as he now watched the water's surface. Ren had never thought of it like that, watching the blonde for a couple more moments before he too, looked to the water.   
"Tch. Looks like we're in the same boat." came the redhead's remark, before the two stood silently in each others company, 

The silence was not awkward, it mirrored the longing that both men craved... freedom. Freedom to express themselves in ways they truly desired. Ren tilted his head back against the stone, his eyes sliding closed, his thoughts returning to his boyfriend. How would he make up for this blunder? There would come a time when melon-bread no longer did the trick. He'd figure it out when he finally made it back to the dormroom. Satsuki stood a short distance away, his gaze occasionally flickering over to Ren. He had never seen the casonova look so lost, the usual smugness no where in sight, the front of his pants still looked painfully tight over his unfinished business. Satsuki almost felt guilty, for interrupting something that Ren seemed in such desperate need of. Ren's mind was made up, he would return to the room, stopping at the flower garden on the way to pick a bouquet of the reddest roses. He'd ensure this incident was swept under the rug, again. Next time, he wouldn't mess things up. He would wait, for as long as it took for Masato to become comfortable for more. With a new sense of determination, he was moments from stepping away...

A large hand weaved it's way into the thick hair on the back of his head, gripping the soft honey strands tightly, as lips crushed against his. His eyes shot open, Satsuki's own closed lids mere inches away, the blondes brow knitted together. Ren's first instinct was to push the slightly taller boy away, his hands on the other's toned chest, attempting to shove them apart. But the blonde never budged, a deep growl rumbling from his throat as he held Ren against the stone, spreading goosebumps over the redheads skin. Before he knew what was happening, Ren's eyes closed once more and he all but melted against the stone pillar, fingers curling into Satsuki's shirt as a needy groan abandoned him.


	3. The First Kiss

This was so wrong, mere moments ago Ren had been picturing his boyfriend, thinking of ways to improve their relationship. So why was he now gripping onto Satsuki, answering the seeking flicks of the blondes tongue and releasing soft moans into his mouth? Satsuki however seemed to be set on a goal, testing certain actions and movements to gain the best reactions. He tasted like bubblegum toothaste, clearly a choice made by the child at heart Natsuki. As his one hand held Ren's hair firmly, using it like reins to manipulate the redheads mouth even more, his free hand began travelling down Ren's side. His fingers lingered on each defined dip and rise of muscle, until it rested upon his hip, gripping so tightly Ren suspected his tan skin would bare a bruise in the morning. 

Satsuki had expected more of a resistence from the other man, but after a weak shove warned off by a growl, the redhead had surrendered to him. Ren tasted of mint and coconut lip balm, obviously the playboy would take care to maintain those perfect lips. Long locks of red hair shifted between his fingers, releasing the scent of Ren's expensive hair care products. Satsuki was surprised that a man with such a masculine manner could have so many delicious feminine traits. Against his thigh, he could feel the rigid length of Ren, his need and desire as clear as anything. Without hesitation, Satsuki gripped the others hip, holding him in place before grinding himself against the melting redhead. Ren's desperate moan sounded against his mouth, his hands moving from Satsuki's chest to his shoulders, gripping tightly. The redhead was the first to break the kiss.

"Do that again." he instructed the blonde, craving more of that delicious friction, the sensation of Satsuki's own clothed arousal brushing against his own. No sooner had his words crept from his lips, did Satsuki harshly jerk his head back by the reins of his hair.   
"I don't believe that's how you ask nicely..." the blonde corrected, remaining still as his gleaming green eyes turned to Ren's blue, waiting expectantly. This guy must be mad? To think Ren was going to ask for such a thing. Ren didn't ask, he either took or drove his partner to the point of begging for HIM.   
"I'm not asking. Do it again." the redhead warned, attempting to push his hips out towards Satsuki, but he remained pinned to the wall. He immediately regretted his decision. Satsuki released his grip on both Ren's hair and hip, taking a large step back and leaving him cold. "What the fuck?!" Ren panted breathlessly, his clothes bunched up and twisted, his hair a mess.   
"You didn't ask nicely." With that, the blonde turned on his heel and walked away, not speaking another word or giving the stunned cassanova a second glance. Ren however was hasty to adjust his clothing, blue eyes staring after the other in confusion and anger. What the actual fuck? Had Satsuki planned this from the beginning? Torment him even further just to set him up for failure? He was even more painful between his legs than before, yet now he was bruised on his mouth and covered in a scent that did not belong to his boyfriend. Still dumbfounded,


End file.
